The Accident
by staypretty79
Summary: When Roy isn't able to take Riza to her doctors appointment, Rebecca agrees to take her. But will all go right, or will something go wrong? Royai! Also, RoyxRebecca friendship, just because they act like they hate each other.


**Welcome, readers! Thanks for deciding to give my fic a chance! I got this idea from watching Law and Order: SVU, so if it seems familiar, that's why. I only just changed it a little. Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. I also do not own Law and Order. If I did, I would probably be rich and actually in college, instead of trying to make money for college.**

x

"Riza, are you ready to go?" The blonde woman heard her best friend yell from her front door. Rebecca never knocked, not that they really cared. It would annoy Roy, mostly because he always acts like he doesn't really like the woman, which Riza knows is a lie.

Rebecca was there to take Riza to her doctors appointment since Roy had to work across town that day. She was eight months pregnant, so its very hard for her to drive. Also the fact that Roy always goes with her. She was happy her friend agreed to take her.

Rebecca, of course, always excited to hang out with her friend, was extra excited to be going to a doctors appointment with Riza. She had never been to one herself, though she had been secretly hoping that she would soon be going to her own doctor appointments. Jean and her had been trying for some time now.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Riza yelled back down to her best friend. She had to ascend the stairs, slower than she would normally, considering her state.

"Damn, you're huge!" Rebecca exclaimed as her friend came into view. She just got a look that read 'thanks' in a sarcastic way. The brunette just shrugged and turned back towards the door. "Lets go then!" Ah yes, Becca, always having to yell everything instead of just talking like a normal person.

The drive started off nice, the two women got to catch up with each other for the first time in two weeks. Rebecca had gone back to East City for awhile to visit her family. So you can only guess all Riza heard about. "-and then she told me that it was my fault! Can you believe that? Theres no way its my fault that the car blew up!" Riza only nodded, pretending to pay attention. All in all she did believe that her friend would have part in blowing something up, intentionally or not.

"Ugh, this light is taking forever!" And just about as soon as she said that, the light turned green. Rebecca took her foot off the break, slowly placing it on the gas before applying pressure. All was good until they got into about the middle of the intersection, and a car coming speeding face first into Riza's side of the car.

"Take that, Mustang!" A voice shouted before running off, not that either of the ladies heard. They were both unconscious from the wreck. Only a few moments pass before Rebecca opens her eyes and looks around.

"W-what? What happened?" She asked as she grabbed her heard, feeling the sudden pain rushing to it. She moaned and closed her eyes again before remembering her pregnant best friend beside her. She quickly sat up, and touched her friend. "Riza? Hey, wake up! Come on!" Rebecca started to panic, already hearing sirens. "Did somebody call already?"

When the medics got there, Rebecca kicked the car window out since the door would open, then rushed out of the car over to one of them. "Ma'am, you need to sit down and be treated!" She heard but ignored.

"I'm fine! My friend, she needs help! Shes pregnant! She wont wake up!" She was in a panic. Rebecca followed the medic over to the car. As the emergency workers were examining the car, they found that it was too difficult for any of them to get into the vehicle with Riza. "I got out, I can get back in." And thats exactly what she did. Rebecca went in the car through the driver side window, then moved to the backseat. Once there, she waited for instructions from the paramedics.

"Okay, we need to support her neck incase she has any injuries. What I need you to do is place your hands on either side of her face and steady her neck so shes facing forward. Then, I need you to take this," The man handed her a neck brace. "And secure it around her." He waited for her to do so before speaking again. "Perfect, now we are going to have to cut her out. What we need you to do is cover her with this blanket. Now ma'am," He was now talking to Riza. "Theres going to be a lot of noise, but you're okay. We need to cut the top and side of the car off."

x

When Roy was interupted by Breda barging into his meeting, he was very confused. "What are you doing, Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Theres been an accident," The red haired man explained. "I'll tell you on the way. We have to go now, though. Theres a chopper waiting for us." They both sped out of the room as fast as they could. "Its Riza and Rebecca, someone hit their car on the way to the appointment." He explained further once they were in the car on their way to the helicopter.

Roy was in a panic, as any man would be if they found out this had just happened to his wife.

x

Rebecca laid the blanket over Riza and herself. The emergency crew then used their saws to cut through the top of the car. Lifting it up, and then setting it down to the side. They started to work on the door beside Riza. "My water broke.." Rebecca heard her friend say, her eyes widening. "I can feel the contractions! The baby is coming now!" She yelled as loud as she could over the loud tools. And then, they pulled the door off and Riza felt the pressure on her legs lift up.

"Okay, her legs are free. We're going to need you to exit the car." They said to Rebecca. She did as she was told, but not without a few protests from her friend. "You can ride with her to the hospital."

"Bec!" She turned towards the sound of her name. She saw Jean running towards her. He hugged her once she was in arms length. "How are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! But Riza..." She trailed off, looking towards the blonde woman who was being lifted out of the car on a stretcher. "I'm riding with her!" She told her husband, who nodded as she ran towards her friend.

"Every street is blocked off from here to the hospital! You'll be there soon!" The doors to the ambulance then slammed shut. Right as the got her strapped in, they drove off. The paramedic figured the baby wasn't going to wait for them to make it to the hospital, so they were going to have to deliver in there.

"Alright, I need you to get behind her so she can push up against you." He spoke to Rebecca, who did exactly as she was told. After moments of pain, pushing and screaming, the sound of a new born baby was heard all through the vehicle. The two women smiling, and Riza taking the baby into her arms.

"Its a boy," Rebecca said excitedly. Riza then slowly laid back onto the stretcher, before closing her eyes. Her grip on the baby loosening. "Riza?.. Whats happening to her?" She was scared for her best friend.

"Keep the baby warm, we'll take care of her." Rebecca held the new born child, wrapping him up her in jacket. Finally making it to the hospital, they rushed Riza in, then some nurses took the baby from Rebecca.

x

When she saw the flurry of black hair enter the hallway, she yelled for him. "Roy!" He looked towards her before running her direction. He went past her, in the direction she was pointing. When he saw his wife sitting up in the bed, holding the baby, he couldn't be more relieved.

"You have a son." Her voice soft. Roy walking slowly towards his wife, putting a hand on her face. He kissed her forehead before taking the baby out of her arms. He smiled. He was happy that they were okay, despite the accident. He knew he had someone to thank for that, she he headed back out into the hallway after giving Riza the baby back.

Roy wasn't really sure how to thank the woman, so after a few seconds of just standing there, he did what she would never expect. He hugged her, and she hugged him back.

x

**Okay! I hope I did alright! I'm not sure if I should make this multi chapter, since I can do something more with it, but only if you all would like me to. Please let me know! I will be marking it as complete for now though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
